


It's Been a While

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [13]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Family Feels, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It was a quiet, gray morning as Sougo made his way through the cemetery. New Year’s Day was meant to be spent with family and so, this was the only place he felt welcomed.





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> Sougo is my boy so I have a lot of feelings for him and his whole family situation. This one might be a stretch for the prompt but it's all I could think of for it. 
> 
> **13\. Afterlife** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

It was a quiet, gray morning as Sougo made his way through the cemetery. New Year’s Day was meant to be spent with family and so, this was the only place he felt welcomed. He kept his eyes lowered as she passed other individuals visiting lost loved ones on his way towards his own.

Before long, he reached the grave for his uncle. Sougo wiped away the freshly fallen snow from the front of the gravestone, running his fingers across his uncle’s name. It’d been too long since his last visit but he was glad to bring happier news this time to share with him.

Sougo brought his palms together and bowed his head to pay his respects before beginning.

“Forgive me for how long it’s been since my last visit,” he said, raising his head. “My life took an unexpected turn over the past year and kept me rather busy. I actually dropped out of college to become an idol. Can you believe that? I’m doing music now!”

A smile spread across his lips as he continued. It all still felt like a dream to him at times because it was too good to be true.

“To be honest, I didn’t think becoming an idol would be the way to it, but I’m glad it worked out this way. I wouldn’t change it for the world. We’re called IDOLiSH7. There’s Riku-kun, Iori-kun, Mitsuki-san, Nagi-kun, Yamato-san, and Tamaki-kun; who I’m also with me in Mezzo”.  There’s a long story behind that I’ll save for another time. Being in both at the same time certainly hasn’t been easy. Tamaki-kun and I don’t get along all that much, but I know he’s a good kid.

“It hasn’t been an easy journey for the seven of us either to where we are now. We’ve had our fair share of setbacks but the seven of us never gave up. It feels so… incredible to be surrounded by so many people working together for the same dream. I feel like I actually belong somewhere.

And because of that, we were able to win the JIMA Male Rookie Idol Award and beat our rivals, TRIGGER, last night at Black or White. I still can’t believe we beat them!”

Sougo can’t help but laugh at the thought of it because it was still sinking in they won. He really wanted IDOLiSH7 to win, don’t get him wrong, but least if they lost to TRIGGER it would have been okay in his eyes. But he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

“I’ve been a fan of theirs since they debuted and have the utmost respect for them. So I don’t have the words to properly describe how it felt standing on the stage after we were announced the winners. I wish you could have seen it.”

A wave of sadness washed over Sougo then. He thought about his uncle often but it was times like this when he really missed him. He wanted to share this moment with him. It was all thanks to him that Sougo found his love for music in the first place and gave him that escape from the harsh reality. He wouldn’t be here without that.

“I would like to think you’d been proud of me for doing this. Despite all the low points and hard days, I am happy to be where I am now. I don’t regret chasing a life of music like you did. I... I just wish _they_ would understand.”

A brisk wind blew through the cemetery, chilling Sougo to the bone. He wanted to stay longer but he knew he needed to head back. Everyone agreed to meet up at the dorm that night for dinner and Sougo needed to have enough time to cook something.

“Goodbye, uncle. I’ll make sure to come and visit you more often.” Sougo turned to leave but stopped, turning back to the grave. “Oh, I almost forgot the mention. I got to meet Douglass Rootbank! We even performed at his Christmas concert. Can you believe that? I would never have imagined it happening whenever we listened to his music together. He was kind enough to give me his autograph, too. I know you’d be happy to hear that.”

With a nod, he turned again and began walking away.

As he headed towards the train station, Sougo glanced up at the cloudy sky. He didn’t know what this new year would bring for him and the rest of IDOLiSH7. Things were looking up for them but there was still a lot of uncertainty. But he knew no matter what, he’d keep making his dream come true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177626089041/its-been-a-while). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1035933175065833472).


End file.
